The Unknown
by JessTheChick
Summary: When a girl moves with her mother, will her life become a freak show, and will she survive? Hi, my name is Jessica Chamberlin. Growing up the only thing I was scared of was the dark, but now. Now I'm 16 and I am afraid of a lot, because there are a lot more things out there to be afraid of.


**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Jessica Chamberlin. Growing up the only thing I was scared of was the dark, but now. Now I'm 16 and I am afraid of a lot, because there are a lot more things out there to be afraid of. See I thought that vampires and were wolf's were myths but today, I can definitely say that they are real. Here is my story to the all unknown of supernatural beings!

Sunday afternoon, my mother and I finally pulled into our new drive way front of our new house. "Why?" "Jess, we've been through this, it's just not right for me or your father anymore." My mother sighed. I know she's upset but she won't show it all that much anymore. We took a 6 hour drive because my mother bought a new house for me and her to live, away from my father. I love my father, he and I did everything together and now, I will be lucky to see him during the holidays. "Grab your stuff and pick a room." I sighed and grabbed a couple bags from the truck of the car and walked into the house while my mother talked to the movers. I walked up the stairs and found a pretty big room with a walk in closet. 'Definitely having this room' I thought to myself as I put my stuff on the floor. My bed is in the moving van. I looked at my phone; it was only 12:25p.m. "Jess!" My mother shouted from the front door. I walked out of my room to her. "What?" "Here is some money, go and buy new clothes for your first day of school tomorrow and here are the keys to the car." She smiled. I took the money and the keys and walked off to the car. Getting new clothes wasn't something I did a lot so when it came time around to get new clothes, I wasn't going to pass it up!

I've been driving around for 10 minutes and stopped twice and got shoes and clothes. I was hungry now and I wanted something to eat. I pulled into a nice pizza place and order my favorite, small pepperoni pizza! My mom hates pizza. So I always get it, because I know she won't take any. My dad always did. I sat down at a booth and decided I wanted to talk to my dad. I took out my phone and dialed his number, my pizza sitting in front of me. 'Ring.' That's once. 'Ring.' That's twice. 'Ring.' Three times. "Hello?" "Hey dad!" I picked at my pizza. I miss him so much. "Hey Jess! How's Wisconsin?" I sighed. "Nothing compared to Minnesota." He sighed. "Why's that?" I wanted to cry but I was in public so I swallowed it down. "Cause you're not here. I miss you!" He laughed. "I miss you too! Things are going to work out, you'll see!" "I hope so; I don't want to be away from you for so long. Mom gets annoying you know!" I laughed and so did he. "I know. Look Jess, I'll see you again. It's not forever ok sweetheart. I got to go I love you!" "I know that dad. I love you too! Call me later." "Will do! Bye!" "Bye!" I hung up and picked at my pizza. I've lived in Wisconsin before and never liked it. I had maybe 3 friends. I was a fat kid. Now you could say I'm average and I feel better about myself. "Jess?" I heard someone call my name over my shoulder. I turned around. "Parker?" He walked over to me and sat down. "Jessica Chamberlin. I haven't seen you since 6th grade and even then it was only half." He smiled. He was right; I wasn't in Wisconsin for long. I came for only half of 6th grade. Parker was one of my friends. "Yeah. My dad hated it here." I sighed. "Well, why are you back? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything." I laughed. "My mom and dad split and she moved here and took me with her and left my dad in Minnesota." I looked down at my pizza and frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry." I looked at him and smiled. "It's not your fault." He smiled too. "So that means you'll be going to Darvis?" "Yeah, first day tomorrow!" "Well I'll see you there!" He got up and so did I. "It's good to see you again Jess!" He hugged me and I hugged back. "I'm glad to see you too Parker!" He let go and waved good-bye and left. I wasn't really hungry anymore so I grabbed the pizza to-go and left for 'home.'

I was laying in my bed, that was set up while I was gone. I was texting my friend Kali from back in Minnesota. While waiting for her to reply I glanced at my clock. 3:56p.m. 'Ugh, today is going by to slow.' I thought. When Kali didn't reply I locked my phone and headed downstairs. My mom was out shopping for curtains, chairs and groceries. I walked out the door and just started walking around. I lived by the woods, which in my defense is probably why the house was so cheap, it's extremely creepy. I was walking around when my phone was going off, 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran. It was Jake, my ex boyfriend from Minnesota. We broke up because I moved here but we said we would be friends. I answered the phone. "Hello!" "Hey Jess!" "Hey Jake, What's up?" "Nothing, just wanted to see how you holding up!" I sighed. "I miss everyone. My mom doesn't see that." I walked in the forest. "I know I miss you Jess. I think you'll do fine." He sighed, knowing not to believe anything he just said except the 'I miss you' part. "Jake, if I stayed with my dad, we would still be together." "I wish you could've stayed." He laughed. "You and me both! I got to go. I'll text you or call you later! I miss you Jake!" "I miss you too Jess!" I hung up and looked around. I have no idea where I am. "You lost?" A male voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to see him. He looked about my age and he had good build. Brown short hair, blue eyes. "You could say that. I just moved here." I smiled and apparently so did he. "I'm Wesley Stevenson." He moved closer and held out his hand. I gladly shook it. "I'm Jessica. Jessica Chamberlin! But you can call me Jess!" "Nice to meet you Jess!" "Like wise!" "You want help getting out of the woods? I've lived here my whole life besides the traveling. I know this place like the back of my hand!" I smiled. "That'd be great. Thanks!" "No problem." He smiled. "So where did you move from?" "Um, Minnesota." I looked down. "I've been there. Little to cold in the winter if you ask me!" I looked back up at him as we walked through the forest. "I guess I got use to it, seeing that I was born there." I continued. "Do you go to Darvis?" "I do!" He smiled and I looked straight in front of me to see my house. "There's my stop!" I laughed. "Well it was nice meeting you Jess!" He smiled. "Like wise. I'll see you tomorrow!" "You will. Bye!" "Bye!" I started walking to my house and he was gone. 'Not creepy at all' I thought to myself. I walked into my house and went up stairs. 5:25p.m the clock read as I passed it. 'Let waste time' I walked up the stairs and into my room to shower.

After my long shower I went down stairs. It was 6:45p.m and my mother was finally back. "Good, you're here. You can help!" My mother shot a smile to me. "You're almost done though." "Finish for me. I need to put the curtains up." I walked over to her and started the rest of the groceries; she walked into the living room. My mother had horrible taste in color. But whatever, what can I do now? I finished putting the food away when my phone went off. 'Super Mario Brothers', that's how I know its Kali. "Kali!" I yelled. My mother looked at me and told me to be quite. "Jess!" She yelled back. "What's up?" "Nothing just doing homework. Mom was yelling at me earlier that's why I didn't answer. Sorry." I walked out the front door. "No, that's okay!" Kali's mother was a drunk and always yelled at her when she was home. Kali's father died when she was 8. "So, Jess how's Wisconsin? Cute guys?" I sighed. "Kali you know I still love Jake." She laughed. "I'm just messing with you!" I looked up to see Wesley walking over to me. "Hey, Kali I got to go. I'll call you back." "Wait, Jess." I cut her off by hanging up. I smiled at Wesley. "Twice today! Are you stalking me?" He laughed. "No I actually live down on the other side of the forest." I looked shocked. "So, it does end!" He laughed again. "Yes, it does end!" I laughed as well. "Well, Wesley Stevenson. How is your evening?" I smiled at him. "Well, Jess Chamberlin. It's great how about yours?" I laughed. "Just… Slow." I looked down at my bare feet. "You should wear shoes outside." He was looking down at my feet as well. "Hmm… Good idea!" I laughed. "So where were you headed?" I asked. He smiled. "I was actually coming over to see if you wanted to go to a party with me this week." I smiled. "A party?" "Well, actually it's a bomb fire that the school puts on after the 3rd week of school." "Sounds… Fun! Sure!" He smiled. "It's this Friday after school at 8:00p.m." "I'll be there!" "Great!" I smiled and he looked behind me. "Jess! I need help! This isn't working." My mother shouted from the window. "My mom, I better go! See you tomorrow!" "Bye!" I started walking off and into my house. I couldn't help but smile to myself. My phone started ringing again only this time it was Jake. "Mom, I'll help tomorrow." I said walking up the stairs she nodded walked off to shower. "Hello!" "Jess!" "Jake!" I laughed. "I talked to Kali; she said you hung up on her." "Yeah, well your sister doesn't know the whole story, I was going to call her back." I flopped down on my bed. "Yeah she's like that. I think she gets that from our mother." He laughed. "So why else did you call Jake, I know you didn't call for her sake." I laughed and I heard him laugh as well. "Am I that obvious?" "Yes, Jake you are!" I laughed. "Just wanted to talk to you is all!" I sighed, it was 8:30p.m and I wanted to go to bed. But I'll talk to him. "Well I have to go to bed soon so make it fast." He sighed. "I'm kidding, Jake." I laughed. "Okay good!" He laughed. "So what's up?"

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to my phone alarm going off. 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. I love that song! I sat up and turned it off then got up and stretched. "First day, don't be late." I said to myself. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom to change and do my make-up. When I came out I grabbed my black and white converse and put them on. I grabbed my phone and my bag and went down stairs. "Morning." I said to my mom and grabbed my orange juice. "Good Morning!" She smiled. "So, are you taking me or can I take myself?" "Actually Jess, your cars here." She smiled. "Are you serious?" I smiled huge. I love my car it is a silver mustang convertible! She held out my keys and I quickly grabbed them and left to my car, I could hear her laughing. I went into the garage and hopped into my car and smiled huge. My dad got my this car when I first turned 16! I opened the garage door and drove off to school. 'First day here I come' I thought as I was driving. I thought I was going to get lost driving around, but I eventually found Darvis High School. I pulled into a parking spot and heading to the office to grab my schedule and locker number. Once I reached the door I took a deep breath and walked in. "Hi, can I help you?" The nice blonde perky women asked with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm new. I'm Jessica Chamberlin." I smiled back a fake smile. She was too perky for my liking. "Sure. Just give me a second." I watched as she typed on her computer and smiled big. She printed my schedule and wrote down my locker number. "Here you go!" She smiled and handed me my schedule. "Thank you!" I turned and walked out. I looked at the paper to see what my locker number was 125. I looked up and searched the locker numbers. I was getting frustrated not finding it as soon as I hoped. 'Did I just pass it?' I thought to myself as I walked around again. I let out a grunt when I still couldn't find it. "Need help?" A male voice said over my shoulder. I turned around to see Wesley leaning against the lockers. "I don't know? You got this bad boy thing showing right now. I think I should stay away!" I joked and he laughed. He pushed himself off the lockers and started walking toward me. "What's your locker number?" I laughed. "125." He smiled. "Right next to mine." "126 or 127?" I laughed and he smiled. "126." He started walking and I followed. Then he stopped. "Here you go!" He smiled. "Ugh, I knew I passed it like 8 times." He just laughed. As I started on my combination he started talking again. "Can I see your schedule?" I opened my locker. 'Um… Yeah sure." I handed him my schedule as I put my bag away and grabbed my books for history. It's my 1st period. "We have 1st, 3rd, lunch and 6th period together." I smiled. "Hmm… That's good." He handed me my schedule and we started walking toward the history room.

The first couple of periods were okay, having Wesley in almost all my classes was a good thing, he offered for me to come over after school and I gladly accepted, seeing I do need help getting caught up. It was 7th period now and I had chemistry. I walked in the teacher told me where to sit. I was looking at my phone when I saw Parker come in and sit next to me. "I see you are in my class and sit next to me." He smiled; I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." The teacher started talking and telling us what our homework was. Once the bell rang I gathered my stuff and Parker waited for me. "You don't have to wait. I know I'm slow." He just laughed. As we walked out the room I could feel the tension in the air as Wesley walked over to me. "Hey." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "What class do you have now?" Parker budded in on our staring at each other. I looked down. "Um… P.E. I think." He smiled. "So do I! Come on I'll walk you." He started walking and I followed but looked at Wesley and stopped. "Give me your phone." I said quietly so Parker wouldn't hear. It was obvious that they didn't like each other. He handed me his phone and I put my number in his contact. "There." I handed it back and started after Parker who was talking to some friends. I took out my phone and saw that I had a text message. 'Hope you didn't forget that were going to study after school! (:' I laughed and messaged back. 'Never!' I smiled and put my phone away and got ready for gym. Once gym ended I was pissed and relived. Parker was being a Class-A-Dick to me. I went to my locker and pulled out my bag. "Hey!" Wesley said from behind me and I jumped. I turned around and gave him a glare. "Holy shit you scared me." He put up his hands and laughed. "Not my intention." I laughed as well seeing him look like I had a gun pointed to him. "So, did you drive here?" I asked while closing my locker. "Nope, I walked." I smiled as he continued. "Why?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the doors and to my car. Something about the way our hands were touching made me smile bigger. I stopped in front of my car and turned to him as I let go of his hand for a second I swear I saw sadness in his eyes but his smile covered it pretty good. "This is my car! No walking just driving!" I smiled and he laughed. I unlocked my car and got in as he walked over to the passenger side and got in. We were driving in somewhat of silents; every now and then he'd tell me where to go. Then I felt uncomfortable but was relieved when he started talking again. "You seemed upset when I walked over to you by you locker." He looked at me but I kept my eyes on the road. "It's nothing." I smiled and he frowned, I could see it out of the corner of my eye. "Just Parker was being a dick during gym." I frowned as well. "I thought you guys were friends." I sighed. "Yeah, I think I'm getting use to the 'were friends' part." Wesley looked out his window as I continued. "Do you guy like hate each other or something?" I smiled. He laughed. "You could say that, but I wouldn't. I don't hate him. Yet. He hasn't giving me a reason to." I smiled. "What happened during gym?" He continued. I sighed. "Some of the other class mates pissed off the teacher so he made us jog laps and Parker kept saying that I was slow and that I could never keep up and that if me and him were to race that it wouldn't even be called a race because I could never keep up with him. He never used to be this mean to me. He was nice to me in chemistry." Wesley sighed. "He just might be giving me a reason to hate him." I smiled. Wesley was nice and sweet, I could tell he cared about me. "Here we are." I smiled as we pulled into his drive way. Wesley got out but he wasn't smiling, something was wrong I could tell he didn't want to go inside. "If you want we can just go to my house." He smiled at me. "That'd be best." I sighed and go into my car. He frowned and followed by getting the passenger seat. "I'm sorry it's just, my brother is home and we are not on the best of terms." I smiled. "Yeah, well good thing I live close otherwise I would tell you to suck it up and be a man!" He laughed. "I don't doubt that." I laughed as well. We pulled out of the drive way and made our way to my house.

I pulled into the drive way of my house and got out of the car. Watching as Wesley did the same. I started walking up to my front door when my mom opened it. "Jess, thank god. I need your help..." She froze when she saw Wesley behind me. I smiled. "Mom this is Wesley, Wesley this is my mom Lexi or Miss Millers considering you and my dad aren't together you shouldn't go by his last name anymore." I mumbled the rest and smiled. She shot me a glare and I could tell she heard me. "Lexi's fine!" She smiled at him. "Come in, I'll make you guys a snack." I frowned. "I'm 16 not 6." I yelled as she walked the kitchen. I could hear not only her but Wesley laughing as well. I turned and shot him a glare. "Not funny." He put his hands up in surrender and we walked inside laughing. I lead him up the stairs and sat on my bed, he sat in the chair next to my bed. I could tell he didn't know what to do so I started. "Wesley Stevenson, male, 16-17 years old and has a brother and lives on the other side of the forest that I thought was never ending. Has lived here his whole life, but goes traveling occasionally. That's all I know about you." He laughed. "Jessica Chamberlin, 16, drives silver mustang convertible, lives with her mom, and as far as I can tell you don't have siblings. Um… you were born in Minnesota and you've lived here before. That's all I know about you." I smiled. "What do you want to know? I'm an open book!" I held my arms out to show that I was ready for any question. He pondered for a while before asking anything. "What do you do for fun?" I laughed. "I drive my car and listen to music. On occasions I sing." I looked down embarrassed. He smiled. I continued. "What does Wesley Stevenson do for fun?" I laughed. "Well, I play football and travel. Nothing to exciting." I smiled huge and he looked at me confused. "Are you playing this year?" He nodded yes. "Good. I am going to be your cheerleader!" He and I laughed. My phone started ringing when we finally started to get into the homework part. I looked at it and it was Jake. 'Shit' I looked at Wesley and smiled. "Just a second." He nodded as I left the room and entered my mom's. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Jess!" "Hey Jake. Now's not a good time. I am studying with a friend." I could basically see the frown though the phone. "Sorry." He said sadly. "No, Jake its fine. I'll just call you back later." "Okay." Before I could say anything else he hung up. I walked back into my room stopping at the door frame as Wesley looked at me, I could tell that he was looking me over and taking me in. I was wearing black short shorts and a gray tank top and light blue V-neck, the hem of the shirt and tank top stopped above my hips, so you could see my hips and a bit of my stomach. Well my flat stomach. Like I said I was a fat kid and need to change that. "Sorry, that was my friend Jake from Minnesota." I said with a frown and he nodded in understanding. "So…" I smiled. "Where were we?" I got back on my bed and laid on my stomach facing Wesley. "Somewhere in the 1800's." I smiled and picked up my book as we continued where we left off.

**Chapter 3**

I was standing by my locker getting my books ready for Geometry 6th period. I closed my locker and turned around to see Parker. "Holy shit." I gasped and he just laughed. "What do you want?" I said still pissed off about Monday in gym. He frowned. "Look I'm sorry I was a jerk I had no right to say that and I really wanted to ask you something." I was still pissed because that hurt. I saw Wesley leaning against the lockers waiting for me and I really want to rush what Parker was saying. "What do you want to ask me?" He smiled a little. "I was wondering if you would accept my apology by going to the bomb fire with me. Will you?" He said it loud enough so that Wesley could hear it. I looked at Wesley, he seemed a little shocked and worried I was going to say yes. "No." I smiled. "No?" He questioned. "Yeah as in N-O." I laughed and he then got pissed. "What's your problem?" He asked in a low voice. I frowned at him. "I don't have one." He looked really pissed and he pushed me up against my locker, my books flying to the ground. The only people in the hallway we're me, Parker and Wesley. "You are a bitch you know that!" Parker screamed in my face and held my wrist I could feel them bruising. "Let me go!" I yelled back. He then looked like he was going to punch me because he brought his fist forward so I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came. I felt his grip on me disappear and his weight on me vanish as well. I opened my eyes to see Wesley pulling Parker from me. I slid down the lockers and let a few tears run down my face. I've never been in a fight before and I thought Parker was a great guy. I watched as Parker left and Wesley came over and knelt in front of me. I looked him in the eyes and he looked sad for me and worried. "Are you okay?" He asked as he took my wrist and looked at them, there was a bruise already forming on the left on. I pulled my wrist away and he looked even more shocked. Wesley and I grew close, even though today was Friday and we hung out every day this week, we got to know each other more and I think I might like him more than a friend. I leaned forward and hugged around his neck and he hugged around my waist. "Can we just leave?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and helped me up.

We skipped the rest of the day and went to his house. I guess his brother wasn't home. I was sitting on his couch waiting for him to get back. He went out to grab us something to eat. I really like Wesley, I don't know how but he is really kind and I feel drawn to him, which I think is creepy. I was snapped out of my thinking when the front door opened and I looked hopping for Wesley and surprised to see someone else. He had darker hair but was short and he had bluish-green eyes he seemed a little older than Wesley but in a way looked like him. "Hello?" He smiled. "Hi." I looked down from my staring and looked at my hands. "Who might you be?" He asked moving a little closer. "I'm Jessica Chamberlin or jut Jess. I'm waiting for Wesley." He frowned at the name. He smiled again. "I'm Sam." I smiled at him and then the door opened to show a pissed yet worried Wesley. "What are you doing here?" Sam smiled at me and turned to Wesley. "This is my home to Wesley." He frowned and Wesley looked at me apologetically before nodded his head to the right so he and his brother could talk. Sam turned back around and smiled at me. "It was nice to meet you Jess." I nodded in return and got up. "I'm just going to go." I said shyly and Wesley looked sad. "There's no need. My brother and I will talk later." Sam said as he left the room. I went and sat back down and Wesley came over after putting the bags down and came to sit by me. "Sorry about him." I looked at him. "He seemed nice." Wesley looked at his hands. "He's not." He whispered. I hugged Wesley. "The bomb fires tonight." I smiled and he smiled too. "It is." He hugged back. I laid my head on his lap while we were talking to pass the time till the bomb fire, seeing as its only 5:26p.m. I got up and looked around his house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. Wesley followed behind if I had any questions about anything. We were upstairs in his room looking at pictures of his family, his dad and brother were still alive, but he says that his father left them a couple of years back. I felt bad; I put the pictures down and turned to him. He was standing close behind. I walked closer to him and he didn't step back when we were touching, he just looked down at me. Before I could let my nerves get the better of me I got on my tip toes and kissed him, to my surprise he kissed back. It was passionate, gentle and warm. I went on for a couple of seconds before he pulled away. I looked away. "Sorry." I whispered. He took his fingers and pulled my chin to face him and he slowly kissed me again. I didn't know what to say or do after he pulled away, but couldn't stop thinking about it. "We should go if we want to make it to the bomb fire." I slowly and quietly said against his lips that were in fact still inches away from mine. He slowly stepped away. I smiled as he took my hand and we walked to the front door.

We've been at the 'party' for about an hour and all I could think about was the kiss. I turned to see Wesley staring at something or someone he looked worried and pissed. "I'll be right back." He said when he faced me. "Okay." Was all I said and he was gone. I walked over and grabbed a beer and leaned against the shed, that just so happens to be in the middle of the woods. I took a couple of drinks and Wesley still wasn't back, so I decided to walk home. As I was walking I could hear someone walking behind me. I turned around and was face to face with Parker. "Leaving so soon?" He smiled, he was indeed drunk, I on the other hand was not and did not want to find out what Parker would do if he was pissed off and drunk and I already knew what he could do when he wasn't drunk and pissed. "What do you want Parker?" I snapped at him. He looked like he was already getting pissed. 'Great job Jess, way to piss of the drunken guy.' I thought. "You're such a bitch Jess." He slurred but you could tell he was pissed off. I backed away as he was moving closer, I guess he noticed and grabbed my arm, hard. "Let go of me Parker!" I shouted, in the means to get someone to notice, but just my luck, no one noticed. "You're such a bitch." He repeated. "And you're a dick. Now let me go!" I snapped back at him, which I regretted right away. His eyes turned red and he pushed me up against a tree. "Your boyfriend isn't here to save you this time." He laughed. All I could think was, 'What was he?' I cried out in pain as he pushed me harder into the tree. "Parker. Please, let me go!" I cried and he laughed. "What are you?" I cried when he didn't budge on letting me go. "Awe, sweetheart your boyfriend didn't tell you. Now I'm hurt." He looked at me with his red eyes and then next thing I know I'm crying out in pain because he… I looked at him… He bit me. I screamed when he bit me again. He let go and I fell to the ground. I could hear him laughing. I opened my eyes a little to see something fast come at Parker, it was inhuman. I closed my eyes again and when I did I felt someone watching me, but when I tried to open them I couldn't they were like cement.

I woke up with a really bad headache and I was in Wesley's house, I looked around and I was also in his room. I got up and walked down the stairs quietly and saw Wesley and his brother Sam talking, but Sam was pissed off. I felt light-headed so I sat down and just listened to their conversation. "What did you do with him Sam?" Wesley growled. "Why does it matter, he's gone he's not going to hurt her again." Sam growled back. "He has a family that will stop at nothing to find him, that doesn't help in any way." Wesley looked up and saw me. 'Shit' I thought when Sam looked my way too. I put my head in my knees and could hear footsteps coming closer to me. I looked up to see Sam gone and Wesley at my side. "Are you okay? You should lie back down." I looked at him pissed off and had tears in my eyes. I remembered seeing Parkers red eyes and someone charge him faster than a normal human. I looked away from Wesley to try to remember who. I closed my eyes and when I did I gasped as I remembered who I saw. It was Wesley that charged him. 'No, No, No' I thought as I stood up and walked away from Wesley, he had a look of pain in his eyes for me finding out. "What are you?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs and ran into Sam. 'Not good, two against one, fat chance that they'd win and I would lose' I thought to myself. I backed away from Sam and darted to the door to see Wesley by it. "Jess, give me a chance to explain, I need to explain." He was giving me pleading eyes and I didn't want to talk to him, when he took a step forward I reluctantly took a step back into Sam again. He smiled at me and I looked back to see Wesley away from the door so I took my chance and I darted for it again. I was able to get through the door but was stopped by Sam showing up in front of me. To my surprise Wesley stayed inside. "He needs to explain." Sam said, and he looked pissed off. "What are you?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. He looked like he wanted to wipe them away and comfort me but he didn't. "My brother and I are what you would call myths." "That's not telling me anything." I snapped back and felt Wesley by my side. I jumped away from him in freighted and surprise. "Jess, just let me explain and if you never want to talk to me again I'll understand." He was begging me then asking. I looked at Sam to see him roll his eyes and walk away. I looked back at Wesley and he still had his pleading eyes. "Alright." I whispered. "Thank you." He whispered back. We walked back into the house to find that Sam has left and so Wesley and I went to his room and he started to explain.

I was day dreaming in class as we were taking notes, but I made sure it looked like I was taking notes as well. It's been 3 weeks since Wesley explained what he and his brother were. I closed my eyes and thought back to it. 'We walked into his room and I stood there as he sat on his bed. "What are you?" I asked for like the 4th time. He looked at me sadly and then looked down. "My brother is a hybrid, which is half vampire and half werewolf." I laughed at that thought and he looked at me. I looked down. He continued. "I am a vampire." He was still looking at his hands and I looked at him as if he was joking but he was being completely serious, which frightened me. "You can't tell anyone. My father left because of what we are." I looked at him again. "How long?" "I've been a vampire for 132 years and my brother has been a hybrid for 136 years." I looked around and then looked back at him. "How long has your father been away?" "Since we were turned." I felt bad. I wanted to be mad at him, I wanted every inch of me to hate him and run away but I didn't, I walked over to him and sat next to him. He looked shocked by behavior. I turned his face to look at me, my hand on his cheek. "I don't care." I whispered. "What?" He whispered back. "I don't care what you are." He was about to say something when I smashed my lips to his and he seemed shocked but he ended up kissing back. I pulled away and he was still shocked. "What is Parker?" I asked still inches away from his face. "I was going to find out but Sam got carried away." I should be shocked by this, I should run away but I think that if I did I would regret it and I am not the type of person to regret things. Wesley was shocked by my behavior. I kissed him again, only this kiss grew deeper and deeper and I could feel something in my gut telling me that this is why we moved, this is why everything happened. I was lying on my back on Wesley's bed, he was on top of me kissing me and I had my hands in his hair. He put his hand on my bare stomach that wasn't covered by my shirt and I pulled away from him. He looked shocked and guilty for letting go this far. I wasn't. I took off my shirt and he was surprised. He looked at me up and down before I reclaimed his lips. His hands were roaming my body and mine were roaming his. He let me pull off his shirt and we continued kissing. My hands roamed down to his pants, he didn't stop me as I started to unbutton them. Instead he started unbuttoning mine and I let him.' RING! RING' I was cut from my flashback as the bell rang for school to be out. 'Damn, just when I was getting to the good part.' I smiled to myself and made my way to my car that Wesley was standing by. He was leaning against it with his shades on looking hotter than ever. 'I'm so glad I didn't run away' I thought as I hugged Wesley. I let him drive us to his house.

As we were driving to Wesley's house I looked at my phone to see a message from an unknown number. 'I know what Parker is or was.' I looked over at Wesley. We were already in front of his house and his brother was already outside waiting for us. "Seriously?" I shook my head and got out of the car after hearing Wesley's muffled."What?" He also got out of the car. "Jess what did I do?" He was frustrated and I liked it. I also thought it was cute that he actually thought he did something. I walked up to Sam and came to a stop, Wesley right next to me. He tried to talk but I cut him off. "Sam." I said sweetly and he smiled at me and Wesley looked pissed off. Probably because I was talking to his brother a little too sweetly. But it all turned. "How the hell did you get my number?" I was pissed. Wesley looked shocked at his brother, maybe thinking that he was saying stuff he shouldn't. "Does it matter?" Sam smiled. I shook my head disapproving and I guess Wesley caught on. "How did you get her number?" Wesley quietly said. "It doesn't matter." Sam snapped back, but continued. "I know what Parker is or…Was." Wesley looked shocked and I quite frankly could care less, so I starting walking away. "Where you going? I just told you I know what Parker is…was and you're walking away?" Sam snapped at me. I turned around slowly on my heels; Wesley cringed knowing that I was pissed. "Would it matter if I said I could care less?" I snapped back at him. Then this pain went through my body and I closed my eyes and held my head. "Jess what's wrong?" Wesley came up to me holding me up; I guess I was close to falling. "My head… I-It hurts." I choked out through the pain. Then it all became increasingly dark. I could hear Wesley calling my name and Sam telling him to get me inside.

Chapter 4

_I was standing by a tree in the woods and I saw Sam and Parker fighting and then talking. I wanted to call out to Sam but I couldn't, I tried to scream but nothing would leave my mouth. I watched and listened to what I could hear, which quite frankly was hushed voices but I could make out what they were saying. Sam walked closer to Parker. "You are a moron; you couldn't handle being both vampire and werewolf." Sam yelled. Parker smile. "I'm a wolf, just make me a vampire." I gasped but I knew they couldn't hear me. Sam showed his memorizing smirk. 'Oh. My. God, did I just say that?' I thought to myself. 'Yes I did. Oh my god!' I also thought. I looked back at Sam and Parker to see that Sam shoved his wrist in Parker's mouth and then snapped his neck. _

I gasped and sat up. Sam made Parker a hybrid. Sam is the reason Parker tried to kill me. I shook my head trying to keep the tears from falling. Sam wouldn't do that, would he? I looked up with tears in my eyes, to see Sam and Wesley both in the room, Wesley sitting close and Sam leaning against the wall. They both looked at me. Wesley moved closer. "What the hell happened?" He whispered worriedly. I just looked at Sam. How could he do that? How could he go and think that it is even remotely okay. "Jess?" Wesley snapped me back to reality. I looked at him, tears still going down my face. I than quickly got out of Wesley's bed and stepped away from them. I know I shouldn't pin this on Wesley but I have this felling like he knew. "Jess what the hell happened?" Sam snapped at me and moved closer and tried to grab my arm, because I was taking a step back every time he was. I quickly flinched away from Sam and Wesley looked confused. I looked at Sam who stopped. "How could you?" Sam looked at me confused as well. I looked at them, tears not streaming down my face. "How could I what Jess?" Sam snapped back. I looked at Sam. I started backing toward the door. I'm sure in Wesley's mind he's remembering the day I ran out of here after what Parker did. The look on his face says it all, sad with a mix of confusion and worry. I looked at Sam who only looked pissed off. "You… Y-You knew what P-Parker was and you made him a vampire." He looked completely shocked. "What are you talking about Jess?" Wesley chimed in, but Sam didn't say a word. "He was a werewolf and you made him a vampire as well, which means that he is like you. Is it that lonely? Just because you're the only hybrid out there doesn't mean you should make more." Sam looked pissed and confused but I only continued. "He tried to kill me. Is that what you wanted him to do? Did you know he would try to kill me? Do you even care that he killed my mother?" I stopped. Oh god, I wasn't supposed to bring that up. "What are you talking about? Your mother's alive." Sam snapped at me. I looked to the door and then the floor, not wanting to meet their gaze's. "Jess. Is your mother dead?" I looked up at Wesley who had said that and then looked to the floor again. "When the hell were you going to tell me?" Wesley snapped at me. "I wasn't" I screamed and continued. "She invited him in; she believed he was my friend. I wasn't even home. He told her that I told him to wait for me at my house. When I got home she was all bloody and ripped up on my bed. That's why I haven't gone to my house in 2 weeks." I screamed, they looked at me pissed and confused. I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. "He's going to kill me." I said quietly. Both their faces changed into sadness and confusion. "He said that he would do the same to my father. Sam, you made him who he is. I don't know if it's because you want me dead." I was stopped by Sam. "I don't want you dead Jess. I didn't even know he knew you." I looked at him with sadness and then looked at the door. "I have to go." They both looked at me in shock as I made my way to the door. Just as I was about to open the door Sam was right in front of me and Wesley was behind me. "Where are you going?" Sam snapped. "I have to go. I can't let him kill my father. I have to go meet him in the woods." I lied, thinking that if they went to the woods and I could go back to my house, where he actually was. "You're not going anywhere. Wesley and I will go and kill him; you are going to stay here." I looked at him pissed, which I really wasn't. "Sam…" I started to fake protest but Wesley cut me off. "Stay here. Please." Sam left the room and Wesley and I were alone. He was looking at me with sadness. I leaned forward and kissed him, he kissed back. "Okay." I whispered once I pulled back, still inches in front of him. He kissed me again and then walked out. Once they were gone for 10 minutes, I made my way to the door and to my car. Driving away to where I will probably die, but I can't let him kill my dad too. My mother should still be alive and she's not because of me. I took a deep breath as I made my way to the door of my house. 2 weeks were not long enough. I opened the door and walked in to see Parker waiting. "Well hello love." He smiled as I shut the door behind me.

Wesley's P.O.V

"He's not here!" Sam shouted. I looked around. How could Jess lie to us like that? Where the hell is Parker? "Let's go back to the house and talk to Jess." Sam pushed passed me and headed for our house, as I slowly followed behind. Once we entered our house there was nothing but quite. I should be able to hear Jess's heart beat, that is if she's still in the house. I was brought out of my thinking when Sam started talking again. "She's not here." "Then she went home?" I questioned. Sam turned to look at me with scotch in his glass. He slowly but forcefully put in down. "She lied and went straight to her death. She probably had this planned and told us a lie knowing she was going to sacrifice herself for her father." Wow got to hand it to Sam, didn't know he could piece that together. "Well than let's make sure neither her nor her father die." I started walking for the door as Sam blurted out one more thing before dashing out the door. "He's dead." I believe he was talking about Parker.

We were standing outside Jess's house because Sam couldn't get in without her invite. I on the other hand could, but Sam being Sam wouldn't let me go in alone. We stood there fighting when I hear a high-pitched scream, but it didn't sound like a normal scream it sounded like she was getting ripped limb from limb. I raced inside and Sam stood by the door, pissed off now more than ever. I stopped dead in my tracks to see Jess in Parker's arms; she was bleeding from the neck and her stomach. "Ah, come to save the damsel in distress?" Parker laughed. Jess looked at me with her bright blue eyes that were shining in the moon light and from her tears. Her eyes were pleding for me to leave but I couldn't, I love her, I couldn't just leave her. "Let her go." I growled. He just laughed again. "Jess invite me in." Sam shouted. "You will do no such thing." Parkers growled in her ear tighten his hold on her neck. Jess looked at Sam with such sadness and then she looked at me. I knew exactly what she was doing. "Sam I invite you in." She choked out. Sam raced inside but not fast enough. Before I could even blink, Parker snapped Jess's neck and raced out the door as Jess's body fell to the floor.

I raced over to her and held her head in my lap. Sam looked at us and then took off after Parker. I let a couple of tears fall from my face and just sat there with Jess in my arms. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but Sam returned. "He's gone." He growled. I looked up at him and picked Jess up and laid her on her couch. "I am going to kill him." I growled. I looked back at Jess and then turned to Sam again. Once I did I heard a gasp from behind be, I turned around and saw Jess sitting on the couch looking everywhere and then placing her beautiful eye on mine. "Am I… A-am I D-dead?" She stuttered, new tears falling down her face. I couldn't answer; I looked down and nodded a small but noticeable yes. "You aren't dead; you need to feed in order to be like him." Sam blurted out and pointed to me once he finished his sentence. She looked between us and shook her head. "I won't. I can't. No." She screamed and then darted out the door. Soon enough me and Sam followed.


End file.
